Juggernaut
Juggernauts are fighters who rely entirely on sheer toughness and armor to see themselves through their battles. Path Features: Improved armor (Level 11): Armor you wear has it's DR increased by your tier. This effect only activates if the armor has a DR rating of 1 or higher. When standing between an ally and an enemy, you grant the ally cover against that enemy. Customized joints (Level 15): the Penalty of your armor is reduced by your tier. This effect only activates if the armor has a penalty of 1 or higher. Personalized Armor (Level 19): You are proficient with tier 4 armor, regardless of feats.Your Armor becomes enhanced and can only be worn by you, you may apply one special property to your armor for free, so long as the cost isn't more than tier x1,000 per point of DR. Juggernaut Powers Level 11 at will powers Reinforced Hook You deliver an armored hook into your opponents face At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Armored tackle You strike your opponent with a body blow, letting your armor do the talking. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Special: This attack can be used as part of a charge Level 11 encounter powers Impenetrable Area You take up a defensive stance, making an area around you nearly impenetrable Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Stance Standard Action Stance Effect: Your threatened squares are considered impassable terrain for the duration. Locomotive Rush You get moving....then you hit 'em like a train. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: You declare a charge on an enemy Effect: You charge as normal, but may move up to three times your move speed. Make an attack when you reach an enemy Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + Strength mod damage. Level 14 utility powers Instant repair You activate a hidden nanite cache in your armor. Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Swift Action Personal Effect: You immediately repair all damage to your armor and may spend a surge to heal. Extra layering You unleash hidden layers of armor. Daily ✦ Martial, Swift Action Personal Effect: Your armors DR increases by tier for the next round. When this resolves, spend a surge. Level 16 Daily powers Unstoppable force You charge forward Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage. Miss: Half damage and the opponent is pushed back strength squares. Special: This attack can be used as part of a charge Cannon Charge Your armor begins to charge power as you rush an enemy Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: You declare a charge on an enemy Effect: You charge as normal. Make an attack when you reach an enemy Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If this attack hits, make a second attack Secondary target: all creatures in burst 2 Secondary attack: Strength+4 vs Repulse Hit: 2P + strength Level 20 Ultimate power Immovable object You dig in and stay dug in Daily ✦ Martial, Fullround Action Personal Effect: For the next Strength rounds, your armor possesses double DR. Any attempts to push you back automatically fail. If you become bloodied while in this state you may spend a healing surge each round until you are no longer bloodied. Category:Canon Category:Paths